


Reckless

by elysianseraph (femboy_hatake)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cockwarming, Creampie, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unprotected Sex, idk mane this fic is pretty horny lol, kakashi is mega whipped, mild dirty talk, simp lord kakashi LMFAOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femboy_hatake/pseuds/elysianseraph
Summary: kakashi knew you were trouble, the way his heart acts so recklessly when you’re around could tell him that much. but now you were in front of him like this - and all he wants to do is give you everything you asked for.tldr: Kakashi loves you and cant hold back anymore.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 369





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> cross posting this with my tumbrl (elysianseraph) but yeah. im an absolute whore for this man and im okay with that. top tier simping for mr. kakashi !

It’s that feeling again. That’s the first thing he thinks when he sees you, after beiI ng away from the village for weeks on a special mission. That feeling that burns his chest up and makes him feel like he’s about burst if he doesn’t just relax. It’s a terribly familiar feeling, soft warmth that crawls up his spine and wraps around his chest and just makes him fall away to nothing. He was supposed to be a tough shinobi, but for you? God for you he was anything but. He doesn’t know how to describe it, like the feeling of cool water rushing over hot skin, the temperature change not overbearing. Or the kind of sleep that’s makes you feel like a brand new version of you when you wake up, the sudden appreciation you have for the world when you manage to open your eyes again.

Kakashi Hatake was supposed to be brave, and noble. He thinks he is, most of the time anyhow but for some fucking reason, you were the only thing that made him doubt he was as brave as he might’ve believed.

It’s unclear how it started, since you grew up in the village he’s known you all his life. He thinks it’s in his early 20’s, the very peak of when his life became complicated when he saw you, fully for the first time. You were always there; you never went away but for a while, he didn’t take notice of you. You were a silent but deadly type he figures, but one day you were working a shaved ice stand with your top cut just low enough and a smile that reaches your eyes and god - Kakashi couldn’t tear his eyes away from you after.

At first it was a shallow attraction so Kakashi just bought shaved ice every now and again, and made gentle small talk with you. You were stunning, and you didn’t mind the attention. Slowly, it was less small talk and more coming to see you just because. You were his favorite break, and he made just about any exscuse to come see you when he could. Eventually you were friends, and you told him so sternly with that voice only you could put that he didn’t need an exscuse to come se you anymore and he should be doing it more anyways. Kakashi still remembers the way your voice goes low when you curse at him, and it sends a small blush running up his neck to his face.

So, when you were both young and stupid, (you being young, and him being stupid), you spent all your left over time to talk to the copy-nin. He’d come knocking on your roof and even when you’re half asleep, you sit next to him tiredly till he has to leave again. You told Kakashi of the life you wanted; of how you wanted to get married to someone you love and be a pre-school teacher. Then someday, when you were old and rickety, you told him that you wanted to live on a farm. In a cottage with cows, and some chicken maybe and spend the rest of your days there. Sometimes you’d run your thumb over the scar over his eyes, and smile at him so small. You’d tell him you want more than that is for him to be safe, and then Kakashi has to go again. Still, after that - every night he had the chance to return to you he did. And you’d update him on your dreams. You became a teacher in the village, but the love part became a distant question he didn’t want answers for. You told him of how you were learning to raise cows, and how they’re kind of like toddlers. You remind him that chickens are evil when he ask about it, but he doesn’t forget the sincerity in your eyes when you look at him. Warmly, and soft and all you.

It didn’t matter the hour, or the reason - he would knock on your door, and you’d tell him something soothing in the way only you could. You’d tell him that he should tie his hair up so it doesn’t get so tangled, then you’d brush it out for him. You’d scratch the spot behind his ears, and make sure he relaxed before he had to leave again. Kakashi was coming and going most days but you handled it just fine.

He doesn’t remember how many nights it took. How many quiet nights does it take to fall in love with someone the way he has? The disgusting and grossly cheesy kind of love, where the other person doesn’t know that you’d do anything for them. Right there in the palm of your hands, you hold Hatakes heart and you didn’t know. You were blindly holding it between your fingers, touching it so gently but toying with it nonetheless. He can’t put the feeling into words correctly, it’s adoration to the tenth degree because god he would do anything for you. Just to see the smile reach your eyes again, the the little crinkle you do when he says something stupid to make you laugh, and to make you think of for a little longer than normal. The things Kakashi wanted to do to you, just so you would think of him like he thought of you made him crazy. It feels reckless because it is, you made his heart reckless. It was honestly out of character, and he’d be damned before he ever expressed it aloud. But he sure as hell felt it.

But he’s here now, watching you pick out vegetables in the farmers market of the leaf village. Your wearing a sundress, a soft smile on your expression and you pick up turnips and compare them to eachother. He wonders what it’s like to go grocery shopping with you, to do the little domestic things that you’re always doing, together. He’s been in love with you for over a decade, yet he never sees you during the day time like he wants too. He claims he shouldn’t get too close to you, but who was he to decide that? Today feels different, because he really wanted to see you. He really needed to see you. So, he’s brave and goes up to you, giving you a small wave as you look up to see him. Your eyes light up, but you’re surprised by his presence here.

“Hatake,” you use his name so casually. It makes him blush as he comes up to you, masked face giving you an apparent smile.

“Y/N,” Kakashi greets. He looks at you in your sundress, the way the materials stops too high above your knees and bunches around your chest. Thin strips holding it up over your shoulders as your chest is highlighted by the sun. He looks down fast.

“How was your mission?,” you ask politely, paying for your turnips and various vegetables. Kakashi just shrugs, scratching the back of his neck.

“I just got back, so I’m kinda tired but it went well,” he responds. You give him a look, one of surprise and concern.

“I’m happy you came to see me, but you should get some rest Kakashi! You haven’t even eaten or changed have you?,” your voice is so lightly scolding; he loves it. He shouldn’t, but he’s just so pleased by the fact that you care so much about him.

“Sorry, Y/N. I just missed you,” Kakashi admits. Your face softens immediately, your groceries hang on your arm as you turn to look at the masked ninja. He’s an idiot, really. You roll your eyes at him, looking up at him sternly.

“I missed you too, Kakashi. But we’re friends, you don’t need an excuse to come see me if I’m not busy. Just ask next time, stupid,” you say, flicking his forehead. He pouts momentarily rubbing the spot but he’s too delighted by your smile to care. He scratches the back of his neck.

“Ah, sorry Y/N,” he says softly. You sigh, shaking your head.

“S’okay. Come over so I can feed you. I have your clothes at my place anyway, and that way you can still spend time with me,” you offer. Kakashis been over before but it gets to him everytime. It’s hard to control himself around you, but he has too. For your protection, for you. He can’t pass the offer up though; and just nods.

“Yes ma’am,” Kakashi says following you, you can’t help but roll your eyes.

____

The water runs down Kakashi back as he washes his hair up with your shampoo. Which you’ve instructed him on how to use carefully, so that your hair comes out perfectly. He tried to ignore his raging hardon, turning the water cold so that he could try and focus but it all smells like you. He can’t help the way it makes his body hot, you smell floral and sweet. And now it’d be on him all day, it’s getting hard for him to focus. So he tries to focus on the shock of cold water as the shower runs over him, running down his spine and making his skin cold. When he finally calms down, he comes out of the shower and dries off. He notices his clothes neatly folded up, with a note on them. He smiles, the domesticity of it, his heart aching his chest.

“Washed these up Incase you ever needed them again. Love - Y/N,” he reads aloud. He was so goddamn whipped, he smiles as he folds the note up, and puts it in the pocket of his sweatpants. He observes his face in the mirror, running gently through his hair before he sighs. He walks out into your living room, searching for you but not finding you anywhere.

He hears a soft humming from the kitchen and follows the sound to see you over the stove in an apron, under your sundress. Kakashi heart is so full, watching the way you carefully dance around the kitchen. Tasting and re-seasoning as you go, and humming to yourself while you do. He leans against the wall as he watches you, the sound of your feet padding on the floor as you walk around. He smiles softly at the sight of you.

You turn around with delight, happy to see Kakashi standing where he is. You give him a small smile, and he has to remind himself for the hundredth time that you two are just friends. You don’t it make it easy.

“Can you set the table?,” you ask kindly. He nods, already knowing where you keep the plates and bowls. He watches you as you walk with the big pot in your hands, setting it down on a tablemat before bringing over the rice and sides. It’s curry, something you know Kakashi likes after long missions. He sits at the table waiting for you, watching you undo your apron and hang it on a hook before sitting down. He smiles at you as you sit across from him, picking up your utensil and smiling down at the food.

“Itadakimasu,” you both say in unison before eating.

“Thanks,” Kakashi says softly. You shake your head, the man didn’t talk much but you always understood him. You assure him you don’t mind and he smiles.

Comfortable silence falls as the both of you eat. You’re used to this kind of quiet with Kakashi and you didnt mind it at all. Kakashi looks at you from time to time, watching you eat quietly and meeting his eyes with a small grin. He adored you so much, it makes him sick. It’s hard to eat when your so cute and distracting, still wearing that yellow sundress that showed your shoulders and chest. It rides up your thighs when you sit half on your legs to eat comfortably and Kakashi can’t take his eyes off. He notices all the marker on your skin and laughs quietly.

“Kids are funny, aren’t they?,” you say in response to his laughter. He gives you a small smile..

“They are, what happened?,”

“They all wanted to color something, like a big picture all together. They told me I had to join them so I did,” you say softly. Kakashi just nods.

“I’m sure that made them happy,” he assures. You giggle.

“It did! It was good while it lasted, and the picture turned out lovely. It’s hung up in the classroom right now,” you say softly.

“How’re the kids by the way? In general?” Kakashi wants to make conversation so he does.

“They’re curious at this age so I get a lot of questions I’m not all that prepared to answer,” you say honestly. Kakashi raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah? Like what?,”

“All kinds of stuff. Why the sky is blue, and the grass is green - random questions about the bird and the bees, personal questions. A lot of the little boys ask me if I have a boyfriend or not, stuff like that. They’re just curious so I can’t fault them,” you say reminiscing. Boyfriend, huh? Kakashi doesn’t know the answer to that one either, and you can see it in his face as he nods that something was up.

“You okay?,” you ask. He looks at you spaced out.

“I’m fine, just thinking,”

“About?,”

He observes you carefully, your expression is warm and full. He gives you the tiniest smile.

“I haven’t had any update on your dreams in a while,” he says earnestly. You blush this time, the amount of sentiment in his voice is uncommon for your copy ninja. You shake your head at him as you stand to clean up and he follows. It’s later in the day, the sun close to setting as you two wash dishes in your kitchen. You think carefully before you speak. It’s soft, and quiet. The air is tense but not unpleasant.

“Not much has changed. I’m a teacher just like I always hoped. Kids are wonderful and I’m lucky to have them. I still want to own cows, and not chickens because they’re small demons,” you say going down the list. You make him genuinely laugh. A silence falls again, and before Kakashi can really think he looks at you.

“You never tell me about meeting someone you love,” Kakashi gets it out just barely. He watches you put up the last dish as he leans on the counter, his heart pounding. He shouldn’t be doing this, he knows that. No matter what your answer may be, he knows his just going to break his own heart but he ask anyways. You shrug.

“I didn’t think you wanted to know,” you say softly. He shakes his head, watching the way your lips pull up into a smile. You must be thinking about whoever, and he feels his heart shatter as the urge to kiss you punches him in his chest. He sighs.

“Of course I wanna know,” Kakashi replies. You sit on the counter of your kitchen. He watches the way your dress rides up and you don’t bother to pull it down. He wonders if the person you like sees you like this all the time.

“I had already found that person when I told you about that dream the first time,” you admit to him. He looks genuinely surprised, trying to narrow down who it might be. All of your friends from the village and likely another shinobi. You always said you like ninjas. His being is shattering slowly but he ignores it, though he doesn’t know what to do with himself as he sits quietly trying to narrow it down

“You must care for him a lot, Y/N,” he says carefully. You can’t help but laugh, eyes lingering on the copy ninjas face. He really didn’t know?

“I do. I let him shower at my house today, and we ate together,” you say your voice covered with a mild layer of sarcasm. Kakashi tried to figure out who it could be, before the pieces fall into place. Surely, you didn’t...? Not him, right?

He looks up at you, and sees you smiling softly to yourself. You shake your head as you lean back down starting to walk away, a sadness in your face that makes Kakashi hurt.

“It’s okay, Hatake. I know it’s not mutual, you know? I just want you to be happy,” you say earnestly. You’re not all that sad, more hollow than anything probably. You’ve loved him for so long, you don’t really know how to love someone else but it never felt like he gave a second glance for you. He always kept you at arms length, so you assume he wanted it that way. Before you can leave he holds onto your wrist, and your turn to him. He can barely make his voice out.

Kakashi is a man of actions, and in his heart he knows he shouldn’t do this. That you being with him wouldn’t give you the life you wanted. You should love someone who could be there for every step of the way, not someone like him who was so temporary. He knows he should stay at arms length just like he has been but to know you love him, even half as much as he loves you. He doesn’t know if he can handle it, and he decides it’s okay for once. Just once, he’s allowed to be selfish.

When you turn to him, and he looks at you with his eyes so full of adoration, it triggers sparks in your stomach. After all this time, this is the closest he’s every been to you. You’ve hugged but it’s always been friendly. He worked to maintain that distance, but right now he was just so close. Right now none of that mattered. You can hear him breathing, your heart is pounding hard enough that you can hear it in your ears and you just look at him.

You’ve always been braver than him, he figures. You’re the person to close the gap quickly, your lips pressing against his with a level of intensity he’s not prepared for, your hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer to you like if you didn’t do this, he’d disappear. Your teeth graze his bottom lip, you’re eager to kiss him especially if it’s just this once. Your lips are numb and swollen when you pull away, and so are his. His eyes are hazy when you do. You lean back down and sigh.

“Sorry,” you say impossibly shy, your voice not full of regret but full of sorrow. It’s his turn to be truthful, his turn to be brave.

He presses his lips to yours so roughly, you shiver. You melt into him so quickly, because you’d wanted this for so fucking long but you were certainly stunned. You kissed him clumsily, intensely as your fingers find their way to his hair which is half wet. He smells like him, even though he’s using your soap. He kisses you with such a vigor your afraid you might fall over, but his hands grip your waist and hold you so close to him. This kiss was longing, the kind that you could feel in your stomach as it flipped over itself a hundred times. Your out of breath when you pull away for even a second but you don’t want to breathe.

You kissed him like he was the air in your lungs, anyhow. You two stumble your way to the couch, as you sit in his lap in that sundress that was driving him up the wall. He adores you; he absolutely and fully adores you and all he wants to do is he close to you. So painfully close to you.

You’re both too out of breath to continue for a second, so Kakashi seizes a chance for honesty.

“I’m scared of how you make me feel,” he admits to you softly, the two of you nose to nose. You press kisses into his face as he speaks.

“I would so absolutely anything for you but it’s my job to protect this village. I can’t give you the life you deserve to have, “ he explains softly. You look at him gently, pressing another long kiss to his lips, and moving his hands to be around your hips.

“You shouldn’t make decisions about whose gonna make me happiest without asking me first,” you say annoyed. Kakashi looks up at you with puppy dog eyes and you wonder if it’s intentional or not. Either way it was making your heart melt. You smack the back of his head.

“I only want you. As much of you as you can give me, I’ll take. I’ve been in love with you for like 10 years. It wasn’t like there was ever anyone for me other than you,” you say sincerely. Kakashi feels the heat of your skin under the pads of his calloused fingers. Your skin is smooth, your legs cleanly shave but peach fuzz all along your chest and stomach. Kakashi cant help the way his eyes drink you in, the lights dimly lit but god did he want all of you. He wanted to see, touch and taste all of you.

“I just want you to be safe,” Kakashi argues back. You take his chin between his finger and force him to look at you. He looks at you, faded makeup and chapstick. Your lips are pretty, curled up in a small smile. Your eyes scan his face, and you lean into kiss him. You take his breath with ease, stealing it out of his chest when you press your lips against him, your hands pressed against it.

“Don’t say you’d do anything for me, if you don’t mean it,” you say breathless. He shakes his head.

“I would,” he kisses you again “I’d do absolutely anything for you,”

“Anything but be with me?,” you question. He kisses you again the look on his face sorrowful.

“I want to be with you, but I want you to have the life that you deserve,” he urges. You flick his forehead with your thumb and forefinger. 

“You’re so stupid - how can I live the life of deserve if you’re what I want in the first place?,”

“Y/N,” he warns you, as your weight folds in his lap. His fingers trail up your legs as he feels your heat against his erection.

“Kakashi, for once in your life - just grow a pair and ask me out before I kick your ass,” you say finally. You lean into Kakashis neck, teeth grazing the skin.

“Show me what you’d do for me, Kakashi,” you guide his hands down to be between your legs. His fingers are too curious, and he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to restrain himself when you were handing him his dreams on a platter. His fingers are wet when he pulls away, the cotton material soaked through making his whole brain fry.

“Y/N,” it comes out in a low groan, his voice stiff as he feels you. He hears your whimpers, as his fingers brush along your slit through the fabric softly. He wants to bury his face between your legs and stay there forever. He wants to touch you and make you cum till you saw stars and you were all he could think about. He watches you carefully, as you pull your dress down for your breasts to be on display for him. He watches as you touch them softly; you’re challenging him when you brush them - pinching them slightly before twisting them for his sight. He can’t handle it, his mouth immediately replacing your hands as he holds them behind four back. Your voice lets out a whine, and the sound is so gorgeous he thinks he’s going to fall apart right there.

He lets your arms go, and they immediately rake through his hair, feeling you grip his locks tight. He groans, one hand holding your waist and the other one diving into your panties with careful finger. He feels your clit throb under his touch, every small noise that leaves your mouth sending him up the wall. He doesn’t know how to explain how badly he needed you. You could feel it, his mouth placing licks across your nipples, sucking on them harshly. His hands, brushing your clit with his forefingers, and his grip on your waist tight.

Arousal pools between your thighs and drips down your thighs, too much of it to be contained as your panties were officially nothing more than a barrier. Kakashi pulls his fingers away from your core and pulls them down, just enough sir he could touch you easier but you sit up and take them off completely.

“Keep the dress on,” Kakashis voice is hoarse watching you nod, chewing your lip as his eyes graze your body like it was artwork. He wanted to burn you into his brain, for every night alone and dreaming of you - he needed to be completely lost in you. He sits you down on the couch as he kneels between on the flor in front of you, his eyes covered him a lust that lights a fire in you. He pulls your legs towards him, making you fall onto your elbows as he places your legs over his shoulder, mouth pressing kisses along the inside of your thighs. He’s not the hickey type but you were his exception, sucking the skin and watch the capillaries break underneath and make those dark red marks that only get darker. They were messy, alll over the space between your legs which you’d get mad about later he’s sure but he didn’t care. He wanted to be all over you.

“Sorry, I haven’t sha - oh, fuck,” your sorrowful comment is cut short by his tongue; a long stripe licked up towards your clit. Your arousal pools on the end of his tongue, the feeling of it all over his face and chin as he buries himself between your legs and stays there. It’s intoxicating; makes his entire stomach tie in knots he can’t seem to cut through unless he keeps tasting you like this. He’s faded from your clit throbbing in his mouth, he ate you out like you were the only relief left on earth. His mouth was filthy, and eager. He wanted you to feel how much he wanted you like this, he could do this over and over as he licks you a flat motions before taking the time to suck your clit with a direct pressure. He wasn’t too forceful with you. It feels lewd to see him like this, lust driven with all his clothes on, your dress bunched up over your stomach. The sight was too much for you.

He use his fingers to spread you apart before you feel his tongue at your enterance. Licking the right spot before pressing further, watching your reaction as your voice disappears from the pleasure.

“Fuck, oh my god - Fuck, Hatake,” your words are incoherent but the way you your fingers tighten in his hair tells him you like it. He could really do this forever, eating you out brought him more pleasure than he could understand. He liked it, he knew that from one night stands and ex girlfriend but this was different. You graced his tongue with ease the sight of was the splitting image of god, spilling wine between his lips and getting him drunk on you. He was in deep for, your whimpers and pleas to nothing in particular driving him further. His dick aches, and he can’t help but shove a hand in his pants to try and give himself some release.

Your orgasm crashes into you, the release triggered as Kakashi finds his rhythm and you can barely keep up. The pressure undone in your stomach as your orgasm makes your legs shake, crushing Kakashi head between your thighs entirely unplanned. He doesn’t care, continuing his relentless speed as your orgasm fills his mouth. You taste sweet; familiar and good - god, you tasted so fucking good, he knew he’d never get sick of it. He wanted to stay like this forever but the way you pull him off of you let’s him know he had to quit, much to his dismay. When he finally looks up, he sees your breathless expression and smiles lazily - almost like he didn’t know he gave you the best orgasm of your life.

“Want to sit on your dick, Hatake. Split me open, please,” your voice is unlike anything he’s ever ever heard before as you tug him back up, slipping his shirt on over his head as your hands explore the muscles that carve his body our. He’s slim, but built. Scars cover his body, and you knew the story of every single one. You move out of the way so you can be in his lap again, his sweatpants just barely past his thighs. His erection is pressed right against your clit, the tip red. The look of surprise makes his ego the size of the moon as you spit into your hand and wrap around his length. A groan falls from his lips as your hands wrap around him.

“I wanna fuck you; but I don’t know how long I can last,” he admits sheepishly. Your busy stroking him with speed, you want to get on your knees and take him whole down your throat but he stops you. He knows he’ll cum right away and he doesn’t want to just yet. He watches the danger in your expression as you lift your hips up and take him in, pulling your sundress up - he watches his cock disappear into you, watching with a shameless expression at the pure filth in front of him. He watches your cum spill out of you at his intrusion, running down his length as he bottoms out inside of you. When you lean back, he presses on your stomach and you groan - god what he was supposed to do. If he moves too quickly he’ll cum inside of you quicker than he wanted but his thoughts are broken by you.

“Don’t move,” are your only instructions as he watches you, your dress between your teeth as you use one hand to steady you back and give him the view he deserved. Your fingers find your clit, as you sat down fully. Your weight in his lap as his eyes nearly come out of his head, your using him to get off again and he was probably more happy about it then he should be. He wanted to fuck into you, but you wanted this and he would give you anything. Even if this was making it so hard to stay still, feeling every time you tighten up, nearing another orgasm so quickly just for him. He could die right here and be the happiest man alive.

You cum around his dick and Kakashi groans - the sound guttural in contrast to yours, high pitched and needy. He looks at your out of breath expression, glassy eyes looking down at him as your voice pushes past your lips with difficulty.

“Ruin me, Hatake,” your voice is is nothing more than a whisper but your request is clear. Your arms wrap around the ninjas neck, lifting your hips up as Kakashi loses his control completely. His hips meets your recklessly, the sound of skin hitting skin imprinting his memories as it mixes with the sound of your voice. You’re so fucking needy for him, groans and whimpers and calling his name over and over like a prayer. Kakashi can barely keep himself together, his hands clutching the ends of your dress and your backside tightly as he pounds into you from beneath. He can feel you convulse again.

“You’re gonna cum for me again?,” he asks breathlessly. You whine and nod, burying your face between in his neck as you hear him laugh.

“Cum for me, pretty girl. Cum with me,”

“Inside, please. Birth control,” your request is more than welcomed as Kakashis pace becomes sloppy. You finish a few seconds before him, as he releases inside of you as deep as he can be inside of you before pulling out. He feels his own cum drip out of you as the two of you come down from the extreme high, sat together breathlessly.

“I love you,” Kakashi breathes out as be relaxes. You just him and whisper the same sentiment.

“Kakashi if you don’t make me your girlfriend this very fucking instant, I’m kicking your ass,” your words at harsher than your voice which is soft and sappy in contrast. He presses kisses to the side of your forehead as the two of you sit together for a little while.

“I wanna be with you forever, Y/N,” Kakashi says honestly, holding you close to him. You just nod, pulling back to kiss him slowly; softly.

“Okay,” is all you say in reply. You make it feel so easy, and Kakashi finds himself stuck to your side as he hugs you close to him. He wants to sigh with relief, he wants to cry but it’s too early for now. Right now he just wants to cherish you - which is cut. short by you rushing to the bathroom so you can get cleaned up. You throw Kakashi some wet-wipes. He already took a shower but it was looking like he was going to take another one - much to his dismay. He misses you already.

——

Kakashi lays in your bed as you get yourself ready for sleep. You have an extensive skin care routine that you had Sakura consult on - apparently it was really soothing. You’d gotten him to cave and do it with you, his face covered in a paper face mask which smelled nice. He didn’t have any complaints as you lie next to him. The moment is intimate as the two of you look ridiculous together, the 15 minute timer ringing. You peel your mask off first then then to Kakashi, whose skin feels surprisingly smooth. Your hands are small and nimble, rubbing the product on his face and neck so it stays better before doing the same for yourself. He lets you do your thing, and the second you’ve finished you cling to the front of his T-shirt.

He smiles down at you, his arms closing around your waist as he pulls you tight next to him.

“Y/N,” his voice is smooth, as you look up at him softly. He can’t help how much he adores you so he leans down and kisses you softly before speaking. Your eyes are warm, and inviting as you look at him curiously.

“I never formally asked you to be my girlfriend,” he remembers. You roll your eyes.

“You should be asking me to be your wife,” you say with emphasis, but very clearly joking.

“Okay. Will you be my wife, Y/N?,” theres a sense of longing in his voice you’re not expecting and it makes you choke up. You’ve been in love with this man for a decade; ten years of arguments, of closeness and overall adoration for him. You still couldn’t believe this was all real, but his tone of voice told you he was being serious.

“Kakashi, don’t joke like that,” you say trying to assure it’s a joke. He doesn’t even flinch, smiling at you, holding you closer if possible. He just shakes his head.

“I’m not. If I’m going to be with you, I need you to know I mean forever. That I take this seriously,” he says. You understand what he means but it doesn’t make it any less overwhelming. He wouldn’t say it aloud, but touching you like this was something he needed forever. Like once the flood gates were open, he doesn’t know how he could function without your company. He’s loved you the moment he laid eyes on you, showing great restraint but now that it was too late to go back he can’t help but wonder what he was so afraid of. It should’ve been clear that you were always braver than he was anyhow.

So yes, he wanted you to marry him. Have his children, and be by his side always. He wanted to cherish you, and prove he would really do anything for you. Him and his reckless heart - he doesn’t know how he’d stand being without you. That’s what he’s thinking, anyways.

He hears muffled cries from below him and gets startled, ready to ask what’s wrong before you give him a goofy grin and punch him in the gut. He groans but it doesn’t hurt that bad - he just likes to tease you. You cling to him as you sniffle.

“You suck,”

“Is that a yes?,”

You nod your head as he holds you. The darkness isn’t scary anymore, especially not if you were right next to him. He looks at you and his heart beats so loud he can barely breathe. His truest form of light. You held his heart in your hands, but he wouldn’t trust it to be anywhere else.

Wife. Yes, certainly that sounds good for you.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are super appreciated!! thanks 4 readin <33


End file.
